Last Christmas
by KirigiriJxngJing
Summary: When Amy and Shadow find themselves heartbroken in the previous year, the current year, they decide to spend Christmas with each other. But will these two find true love or will a certain blue hedgehog stand in the way? Loosely based off "Last Christmas" by Wham!


A/N: I know it's a little early for Christmas but I couldn't help myself. WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE SHADAMY DON'T READ THIS STORY.

* * *

_25th December 2019_

Amy was getting ready for a date with Sonic. Or how he put it; a get together. But Amy saw this as a chance to give Sonic her heart. At the best time of the year as well. Amy could envision it in her head; she would give Sonic roses and confess her feelings to him and they'd kiss under the mistletoe. It would be the most romantic moment in her entire life.

Meanwhile Shadow the Hedgehog was getting ready for his date with Rouge the Bat, his girlfriend of exactly one year. He was going to make this Christmas the best for his bat.

Amy was finishing up getting the last of the decorations up when she suddenly heard the doorbell. She blushed, her blush sparkling somehow and rushed over to the door. Sonic greeted her with a bluebell in his hands.

"Thank you Sonic." She said, her eyes sparkling and her blush getting slightly redder. Sonic put the bluebell in her hair.

"It matches you perfectly." Sonic complimented. Amy just blushed, her blush a deep shade of red.

"Come in." She said, grabbing one of his hands and leading them into her house.

She led him to a table and got him to sit down.

"I'll be back." She said and went to grab the bouquet of roses from her room.

"For you." She said, holding them out, her eyes sparkling.

Sonic took them smiling. "Thanks Amy." He thanked, smiling. But next thing he knew, Amy was leaning in to kiss him. He looked up and groaned when he saw misletoe. He knew exactly what the pink hedgehog was planning.

He quickly moved out of the way, not wanting to be kissed.

"Amy, this was supposed to be a get together. Between friends." Sonic scolded. Amy sat back in her side of the table, Sonic standing up with his arms crossed. "But I should've known you'd try something."

"Sonic I love you!" She exclaimed, her eyes sparkling sadly.

"I wish I felt the same way Amy. But I don't." He replied. "I'm in love with someone else."

"Who is she?" Amy asked, her face looking depressed.

"Rouge the Bat." Sonic answered. Amy put her hand over her mouth. Rouge was her friend Shadow's girlfriend. But could this mean...

"But Rouge is dating Shadow. Does this mean-"

"Yes Rouge is cheating on Shadow." Sonic perked up.

Amy gasped.

"I've gotta tell Shadow. Right now!" She exclaimed. She rushed over to her phone and started dialling his number.

"Maybe not a good idea Amy." Sonic pointed out. "He's on a date with Rouge. RIGHT NOW."

"I don't care he has to know!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic facepalmed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow was drinking some wine with Rouge.

"To Christmas." He said, holding his glass up.

"To Christmas-" Shadow's phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" Rouge asked, trying to look at Shadow's phone.

"It's Amy." He answered, sounding surprised. He answered it.

"Amy I-"

"Shadow you're dating a cheater!" She exclaimed. Rouge just sat there, not saying anything. Shadow stood up and went outside.

"What the hell Amy?!" He exclaimed. "Are you on some kind of drug? Rouge doesn't cheat."

"She does. Sonic just revealed to me that Rouge has been cheating on you with him!" The thought of Sonic and Rouge together made Shadow want to throw up.

"Sonic's probably lying Amy." He replied. "He lies Amy."

"He wouldn't lie about something like this." She protested. "I've even got proof!" She had knocked out Sonic with her Piko Piko Hammer and was quickly taking pictures of photos of Sonic with Rouge. She quickly sent them to Shadow.

"Oh my-"

"See he wasn't lying." Amy replied.

Shadow clenched his fist tightly.

"ROUGE! What is this?!" He had rushed in and Rouge's ears drooped when she saw the photo.

"I-"

"Save it! You can have him! We are over!" He yelled and stormed out of Rouge's house. Rouge's ears drooped.

* * *

"Thanks Amy." Shadow thanked, meeting up with Amy in the park.

"My pleasure Shadow. Friends look out for each other." She replied, smiling.

"This was the worst Christmas ever." Shadow said, his head in his hands.

"I know. We've both been heartbroken." Amy replied, her eyes drooping down. A snowflake flew down onto her nose and that made her sneeze. Shadow laughed at this.

"Shadow!" She scolded playfully. Both smiled.

"Um Shadow..." Amy began.

"Amy I..." Shadow began.

"Do you want to spend Christmas with me?" Amy asked.

"I want you to spend Christmas with me." Shadow finished. Both had said these things at the exact same time and Amy blushed.

"Sure Shadow." Amy replied, smiling.

"Of course Amy." Shadow replied, hiding a smile from her view. The both sat there in silence.

"Let's go." Amy said, taking Shadow's hand.

The two did all kinds of things. And they had a lot of fun.

But both had no idea what was in store next year...

* * *

_25th December 2019_

Amy was getting her house ready for Christmas. The most joyous time of the year. She was humming the tune of an old song.

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day_

_You gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

It was _Last Christmas_ by _Wham!_, one of her favourite festive tunes.

**Amy:**_ Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day_

_You gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

She twirled around as she sang.

* * *

Meanwhile Shadow was drinking in a bar.

"Christmas. Great..." He muttered sarcastically.

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance_

_But you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby_

_Do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year_

_It doesn't surprise me_

_Last Christmas _was playing over the radio. Shadow groaned, but to him, _Wham!_ was better than _Mariah Carey_.

Rouge loved _Mariah Carey_. And every time he heard a song by her, it just made him angry and reminded him of Rouge.

Sure, she may have been a dirty, rotten scoundrel, but deep down, Shadow still cared about her. Even if she was currently in a happy relationship with that blue menace he called Sonic.

He was angrier at Sonic because of what he did to Amy. She was such a sweet girl and she didn't deserve a player like him.

To Shadow, Amy was one of the sweetest girls he had met. She was romantic, she was kind, she was generous. She reminded him a little of Maria, a girl that he cared about very dearly, that had been stolen from him.

And this happened on _Christmas_ too. Which made Shadow even sadder and angrier.

His anger soon died down when he heard the voice of a certain pink hedgehog.

"Is that all Amy?" Tikal, who ran the bar asked.

"Yup." Amy answered. "Thanks Tikal."

Tikal got the Christmas decorations Amy asked for and she took them, quickly giving her her credit card. Tikal snuck a glance at Shadow as she took Amy's credit card.

"Amy, you should go see Shadow." She suggested. "He's always hated Christmas. Maybe you can light up his day."

"Sure Tikal." Amy replied, smiling and taking her credit card. "I'll be sure to brighten up his day." She got her plastic bag and put her Christmas decorations inside. She then waddled over to Shadow.

"Good day Shadow." She greeted, putting her plastic bag down. She soon sat next to them. She groaned when she saw he had been drinking.

"Why are you drinking on Christmas Shadow? You're supposed to be celebrating and spending it with fami..." She trailed off when she remembered Shadow had no family. "...oh yeah. You don't have any family... Haha, my mistake..." Silence.

"Do you wanna spend Christmas with me?" She asked sheepishly. Shadow faced her and nodded.

"Great! Now ditch the alcohol..." She grabbed the glass and tipped it on someone's shoes.

"Hey!" They exclaimed angrily.

"My bad!" Amy apologized. "...and come spend Christmas with me." She grabbed Shadow's hand and dragged him away, picking her bag up. Suprisingly Shadow didn't resist.

He usually resisted when something like this would happen. But his muscles relaxed.

* * *

Amy opened the door to her house, still holding Shadow's hand.

"Can you put these up for me?" She asked, giving some stockings to Shadow.

He did exactly what Amy told him to. And the weird thing was that he was rebellious.

He didn't do anything anyone asked him to.

So why was it different with Amy?

"Anything else you want me to do Amy?" He asked.

_Why did I just say that?_

"That's all Shadow." The pinkette replied. "Now sit down and watch a movie with me." She grabbed Shadow's hand and let him sit down on the couch. She turned off her radio and got a movie set up.

"It's _Daddy's Home_. Do you like that?" She asked.

"Yeah that's fine." He replied.

_Goddamn it I hate that movie!_

Amy soon sat next to Shadow on her couch with some popcorn.

"Popcorn? At Christmas?" Shadow questioned.

"It's a tradition of mine." Amy replied. "And besides, popcorn and movies are a good combination."

Halfway through the movie, Amy's doorbell rang.

She quickly stood up and went to answer it.

And it was the last person (or rather hedgehog) she expected to see.

Sonic.

He was holding a bouquet of flowers and a bell was around his neck. He was wearing white cat ears too.

"I'm sorry I did what I did Amy. I've realized my mistakes and I've now seen what a catch you are." He explained.

"It's not Halloween genius." She replied dryly and slammed the door in his face. Sonic rang the doorbell again. Amy groaned and opened it again.

"Go away Sonic!" She exclaimed and slammed the door once again.

Sonic tried again and again and again.

"Go away Sonic!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Don't you have someone else to spend Christmas with?"

"Go away you stalker!"

Eventually, Shadow got annoyed. So he stomped to Amy's front door holding a Chaos Spear.

"Leave Amy alone or I'll impale you." He threatened. Sonic shrugged.

"You don't scare me." He flipped out of the way, the flowers going everywhere.

"You blue punk." He muttered, throwing the spear at Sonic.

Sonic sped away, not wanting to be impaled.

"Shadow you didn't have to do that." Amy perked up. "I can handle Sonic all on my own."

"He was annoying me anyway." Shadow replied. "Blue punk."

Amy giggled at this and blushed.

"Y'know, Shadow." She began softly. "There is a reason I invited you here."

"I know, you wanted to celebrate Christmas with me." Shadow replied.

"There's that and something else..." She softly kissed Shadow on his lips. Shadow was taken by surprise but he soon settled into the kiss, running his fingers through Amy's soft hair.

He'd finally found out why he'd done everything he stood against.

It was because he _loved_ Amy.


End file.
